


Oreos and Beer

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Foggy likes to eat strange food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy, who is drunk, made a great snack that he wants Matt to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oreos and Beer

“Hey Matt you got to try this buddy! It’s so freaking delicious.”

Foggy called out happily from where he sat on the couch, Matt dropped his bag and let his cane rest against the wall on the left side of the door as he smiled and nodded.

He could smell the beer from where he stood and he knew that wasn’t just because of his ‘super senses’ but because Foggy was beyond three sheets to the wind.

“Hey you started without me, I through we were going drink for drink; after all we did just pass our last exam of our first year as Law students.”

“Well you took too long but I know you can catch up. I believe in you Matt.”

Foggy snorted with laughter as Matt made his way to the couch that Foggy was sitting on, Matt knew one of them would end up passing out on the couch and wake up on the floor in the morning and really hoped it was Foggy this time.

They had two desks, both of their beds, this couch, a mini fridge with a microwave on a shelf above it and a TV set up in their shared dorm room; they both loved it and knew their friends did too.

Matt sat on the other end of the couch and grabbed a beer from the coffee table that he knew would be sitting there waiting for him, Foggy was very kind that way, opening it and taking a drink he sighed happily.

What a great way to end the day. 

“Dude Marci Stahl! Dude blonde bombshell Marci that Marci! She said yes and that I can totally date her. She’s a catch, Matt she’s Marci freakin’ Stahl!”

Foggy said happily before he started chewing, Matt couldn’t figure out what it was but it smelled sweet and he knew his half full bag of Doritos would be gone soon if Foggy hadn’t already got his drunk hands on it.

“Sweet way to go man!”

He was happy for his friend, Foggy had been chasing after her all year and Matt is glad she finally said yes so Foggy could stop giving her puppy eyes when he looked at her and his swooning was done with; now Matt knew he would have to put up with lovely-dove shit with the two of them.

Actually maybe not he couldn’t see Marci acting like that maybe Foggy but not her; he laughed into the bottle neck as he drank more.

“Oh Matt, Matt you have to try this snack! Oreos man, best finger food ever, well besides pizza and chicken nuggets of course.”

“Ok I bite Foggy what is it?”

Foggy grinned and Matt heard the rustling of a bag “here take this bowl man it’s great. Watch it doesn’t spill, I’ll cry Matt I will cry.”

Matt could feel a slight bit of heat coming from the bowl as he reached out his left hand to take it, his fingers almost brushing the glass bowl as he laughed at Foggy and pulling his hand away when Foggy spoke louder all of a sudden.

“Dude Matt hang on I think eww wait!”

Matt waited and finished his beer before putting his empty on the table and grabbing a new bottle, he knew he had 2 more full ones on the table before he had to go pull more out for himself in case Foggy forgot to put the case under the coffee table like he sometimes did.

“Sorry had to remove a hair. I put my hair up in a ponytail and then a bun because that let too much touch my neck and that is just a big no-no…Matt it still got lose to get in the bowl. I don’t know how that happened.” 

Foggy giggled as Matt rolled his eyes, his friend was always getting his hair all over and refused to get it cut ‘not until he passed his last exam, which he did this morning so Matt knew he would go out tomorrow and get a haircut, well maybe the next day because tomorrow would be hangover day.

“Dude Marci is going to be the one complaining about you clogging the drain with your hair you know it’s true man.”

He laughed as Foggy snorted and the couch shook slightly as he did, Foggy was a fun drunk and Matt planned on catching up to him very soon.

“Ok so here its hair free now, take it”

Matt took hold of the bowl and brought it closer to his face to smell it, he couldn’t place the smell but it was sweet and almost over powered by the beer in the room.

“Give me your empty hand.”

Matt took a drink of his new bottle before putting it on the table and holding out his now free hand and felt Foggy drop something into it.

Smelling his hand he could smell sweet and chocolate and he knew what he was holding in both hands but wanted Foggy to tell him for sure because what the hell had the drunken Foggy done this time.

“It’s the middle cream of Oreos melted down and it’s like a dip but for our Oreos!”

Matt laughed before carefully dipping the empty chocolate half of the Oreo into the bowl being careful not get to much of the Oreo frosting on the cookie, he wasn’t sure what it would taste like.

“Trust me it’s great.”

Matt nodded slowly and lifted the melted frosting dipped cookie to his lips sniffing. 

“You also think shrimp and parmesan go great together Foggy I don’t think you’re the best one to ask in this case.”

He laughed before taking a bite and letting the taste move around his mouth before swallowing before dipping his pinkie into the bowl and trying just the frosting.

He nodded thoughtfully and handed the bowl back to Foggy who it seemed to have sat still and quiet as he waited for Matt’s response to the snack.

“Ok you win this time Foggy it is pretty good, very sweet but its good. How many Oreos did you have to slaughter to do this?”

Foggy hollered as he took the bowl back not answering Matt who in answer of an answer hears the hiss and pop as Foggy opened a new bottle and the sound as he gulped a quarter if not half the bottle in one go.

He knew Foggy could chug beer like the best of them and go shot for shot with almost anyone.

“Sweet ah! I totally have to show Marci she’ll like it, she likes sweet things!”

Matt laughed and finished his bottle before shaking his head wondering where Foggy came up with half the things he did to eat.

“I’m grabbing some chips you want some?”

Foggy mumbled yes around a mouth full of Oreo as Matt took his two empty bottles to sit beside the mini fridge and grab his Doritos before heading back to the couch; he was ready to get piss drunk and enjoy his night.

**Author's Note:**

> What Foggy makes sounds good if you like Oreos but I don't so it's strange and nasty to me. If you melt 6 of the middles from Oreos you have actually a good bit of the melted frosting dip I'm told but don't take my word for it.
> 
> Eh I'm having a lot of fun with these two, who are the best damn avocados at law!


End file.
